Haunted
by Tortured Soul
Summary: He is haunted, tormented. MSR, DRR. R&R, NO FLAMES! Rating for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Haunted

Tortured Soul

Summary: He is tormented, haunted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scully or Mulder. I do not own anything recognizable in this fiction. They all belong to Chris Carter and Ten-Thirteen Productions.

Spoilers: Well…

Author's Note: All right peeps, this is a colonization story, and if I may say so, this may be the best Fan Fiction I've ever written. Mulder, Scully, John, and Monica are all in this story, but basically it revolves around Mulder and Scully. Told in Scully's POV. MSR, DRR

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is tormented, haunted by the images of the colonization, by his sister, and by countless others. He does not sleep, will not slumber. In the years I have known this man, he has made me complete. And on countless occasions, he claims that I have made him complete, made him a whole person. I have loved this man, maybe since I've met him. We have a child together--we had a child together.

The colonization…it was horrid. Fire fell from the sky like rain. He wouldn't stand and watch. He stopped the aliens dead in their tracks, and stopped the complete colonization. He claimed that he couldn't of done it without me. But he could of. It was then that he was marked, marked as a hero, a savior, and a threat. A threat to the aliens; to the end of this world.

When he sleeps, which is very little, he is haunted even more. Images of his sister flash through his mind; flames of Hell chase him from sanity, bringing him to the brink; pictures of me he says, keeps him from going over the edge.

I am quite taken with this man. He did the impossible; he took my heart and ran with it. He's conquered more than aliens and monsters. He conquered his brain disease, conquered my cancer in a way. I love him. He loves me. We complete each other; we are one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

December 12th

The day the Earth would end turned out to be normal…at least in the beginning. He had stayed up the entire night, waiting. Waiting to defend my life. He didn't care about dying; I was the one who couldn't die. He wouldn't let me…

Even though, I've looked Death in the face, he didn't want me to go through the pain of dying.

I woke up that day, nearly forgetting. Nearly forgetting the day--December 12th. He stood over me, watching me breathe. Often that past week, he had been watching me while I slept. Trying to soak it all in, I guess. Preparing to never see me in person again, to only see me in his memories.

"Today…it's the day, Dana. We've gotta go back…" He was whispering quietly. "We've gotta go back to D.C…Doggett and Reyes, Skinner, we've got to warn them. Remind them." I nodded understandingly. He looked deep into my eyes, looking into my mind I'm sure. Seeing every thought.

He reached behind him and thrust a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in my arms. I nodded, and walked into the bathroom to put them on. He was already dressed.

A couple of minutes later, I waltzed out of the bathroom to find him on his knees praying. I joined in, and he began praying aloud. It was something he rarely did in all the years I'd known him.

"Dear Lord, today we ask you for guidance. For help. We ask you to show pity on us--on this people. We should not have to pay for the mistakes of others. Please Lord, be with us on this day…this December the 12th." His voice kept rising and falling, tears streamed down his face.

"Amen." I finished quietly, placing my hand on his shoulder. He reached for my other hand; I took it. He led me outside into the morning air. Already, the sky was a deep red; it was later morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, to stain the clouds pinkish-red on the horizon. Gently, he pushed me into our Dodge Ranger. He ignited the engine and we left for the several hours trek to D.C.

He was quiet the way there, barely talking. In fact, I did the most of the talking. It wasn't until we were at John and Monica's apartment that he finally broke the silence.

"Baby, what ever happens today, if we are separated, you don't come looking for me. You focus on staying safe…living…" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. They threatened to stream down my face. He held me for a moment before I managed to muster up enough strength to stay something.

"I can't promise that to you. I just can't do it…" He pulled me up tight in a hug and put his mouth near my ear.

"Dana Scully, I love you. Forever." I let my tears fall, and he wiped them away gently. I swallowed the lump in my throat and laughed a little.

"Mulder, I love you too. So much, more than you can every imagine." He pulled me closer, if it was humanly possible and pushed his lips against mine. We kissed passionately, not the first, but the best.

I wiped the remaining tears out of the corner of my eyes and smoothed out my shirt. We walked hand in hand into their apartment.

They were sitting on their couch in complete silence. He was holding her tightly; she was apparently crying. They knew. They remembered.

"Mulder! Scully!" John was the first to acknowledge our presence in the room. I nodded vigorously and the tears started again. Monica jumped off the couch, out of John's hold. She wrapped her arms around me, and we shared a huge hug. Me and the woman who delivered my baby. John and Mulder shook hands and shared a half-hug. I mumbled a hello to John, Mulder did the same to Monica.

John ushered us to come sit on the couch, and we took the offer gratefully.

"Today's the day." Mulder stated. They nodded their heads slowly, gently. Mulder had become quiet since being accused of murder. Quiet and reserved. But he always seemed to be so open to me…He always got to the point in conversations.

"We know…" John replied softly. He had aged so much since the last time I'd seen him those many years ago. Monica too. I didn't think I did; I knew Mulder hadn't. His hair had not grayed, his eyes still sparkled like a ten year olds. God, how I loved that man.

"How's Skinner been?" I asked Monica. Her eyes darkened a little, and I knew I was about to be told bad news.

"Dana…we haven't seen or heard from Skinner in years…we just found out last month that he was killed by a super-soldier." She looked from me to Mulder. I was shocked, my mouth fell open. Mulder got up, turned around, facing the window, rubbing his chin.

"And…we found out who the super-soldier was…" John continued for his wife. He and Monica had gotten married a few years back, a little after me and Mulder.

"Who did it?" I asked. The tears once again fell down my face.

"William." Was the only word that passed in the room. Surprisingly, John nor Monica did not answer, but it was Mulder who did.

"Yeah…" John didn't sound surprised at all. He must of expected it. Mulder finally let the tears he had been suppressing fell on his shirt, on the floor. I got up and hugged him tightly. He accepted my offering and we stood there in front of Monica and John for what seemed like hours…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was no time for idle chit-chat. We got right down to business after everyone had stopped crying.

"We've gotta stop this thing from happening. And we only got a couple of hours…" This time it was John who was talking; Mulder hadn't opened his mouth since we had been told about William. He hadn't let go of my hand, either.

"There is no stopping this! John, it's…there's no way to stop it… Me and Dana, we tried. Believe me, we tried. The super-soldiers…they can't be stopped…" Mulder had let go of my hand and was pacing back and forth, hands behind his back. John was following his movements, a look of disbelief painted on his face.

"I don't know who you are."

"Of course you do, I'm Fox Mulder."

"No, the Mulder I knew never gave up. Never." John was on a roll; his face was red with anger. Tears brimmed Mulder's eyes as he looked deep into John's eyes. When he spoke, his body shook and his voice filled the room.

"We've tried John! There's no way to stop them! At least, I don't know how to stop them! Me and Dana, we've been trying forever! Ever since you all bailed me out!" His voice was shaky, and he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"There may be a way…" Monica jumped in quietly. John gave her the evil eye. He didn't want us to know.

"It's too dangerous, Mon!" John snapped at his wife. Mon looked taken back; she was hurt. Everyone was irritable and on edge. Even I had lost my usual composure. My hair was a mess, and I had no make-up on. My jeans and shirt were wrinkled and dirty. Tear stains streaked my face.

"It doesn't matter! If you know a way to maybe save the world, then tell us!" I yelled at John. He gave me a look of pure malice. He looked down at his feet, and I tried again, more calmly.

"John, we could have another chance to save this world." He looked up at me, then at Mon, and finally at Mulder.

"Roswell…Area 51...the air force bass…there is a secret department where we believe that there is a file that has the answer to everything." Mulder and I exchanged looks. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He pushed me over to the door. When we were about to open the door, he spun around, losing his composure bit by bit.

"You can either go with us or not…It's your decision, come or stay." He snarled at the two. Mon looked away. John looked at us, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Mulder…I just…" He looked at his wife for guidance. A sob escaped her throat.

"No. Mulder I have to stay here." With that, Mulder turned out the door, and we left just as quickly as we had come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mulder, are we really going?" I looked at him, my eyes pleading. I didn't want to go chasing this. We weren't even sure that this file existed. I just wanted to enjoy my last day with him.

I remember the time when I didn't believe in colonization. I didn't think that it was real. But it was Mulder who had finally showed me just how real it was, how serious.

He returned my gaze, his eyes just as pleading.

"I have one more chance to save this planet. One more chance to save you…to save me, Monica, John…one more chance to redeem Skinner. You know I can't let this up…"

"I know. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." And it was true. I didn't. I loved this man and didn't want to see him get his heart broken on what was possibly the last day of existence. He was speeding now. Rushing.

"But Mulder, if anyone can stop colonization, you can. And I'm going to stand by you every step of the way. He reached over the seat and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"I know that baby. I know that." He affectionately played with my hair, and I nuzzled against his shoulder. He placed his head upon mine and rested there for several minutes. We didn't talk, didn't spoil the moment. We continued our journey to Area 51 in silence, just like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John took his place next to Monica on the couch. He went to twist her hair, but she broke away from his reach. Tears filled his eyes yet again. She looked deeply into his blue eyes and finally, broke the silence between them.

"Why didn't we go? Why didn't we go with them? They're not going to be able to do it by themselves." Her voice was cold, filled with unhappiness and sadness.

"Mon, you know we couldn't." He talked in a low tone, trying to keep from breaking into sobs.

"But John, they were are friends! Possibly the only ones we have left!" John leered at her. But she was right.

"Mon…" She stared at him, gave him her puppy dog eyes. He could feel himself giving into her. He paced back and forth before deciding on what to do.

"Let's go." He pulled her up and grabbed his keys on the way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder's cell phone rang several minutes before I answered it.

"Hello?" I was cautious; this could be a threat or worse.

"It's me, John. Me and Mon we're coming with you…" With that, he hung up. I was shocked, and kind of happy.

"Mon and John are behind us…" Mulder nodded as if he knew that that was going to happen. I wouldn't put it past him. He is a remarkable man, my Mulder.

A few hours later, we were in Roswell. I could feel the tension in the air, as I'm sure everyone else could. John and Monica arrived a few minutes later, both with tear stained faces. I'm sure me and Mulder looked no different. We had both cried on and off throughout the trip. Once, he began to sob and talk quietly to Samantha; he thought I was asleep, but I was not. It was saddening to listen to, the way he talked to her as if she was right there beside him.

"So, how are we going to do this?" John was the first to speak. Mulder squinted his eyes against the bright, New Mexico sun, hands on his hips. His eyes zoned out for a moment, as if looking far away.

"I dunno…" He mumbled softly. We walked around the base, looking for any entrances. Unsurprisingly, there were no guards standing at posts; it was the end of the world today, sooner or later everyone would be aware of the colonization, of the aliens. There was nothing to protect. Not anymore at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own em. **

**Hope you guys like like.

* * *

**

Getting in was easy; since there was no one to hide from, it was as simple as walking through the door. We would have done just that, if Mulder hadn't insisted that there was something up, that they had to had some sort of security. We wasted an hour of our precious time searching for a soldier, or a camera, something, anything that would be able to stop us. 

Mulder was finally happy when our "search" turned up nothing. We entered a door in the southeastern side of the air base.

Inside, there was no one. This blew our minds; the military didn't even care anymore. I suppose they had gone to be with their families on the last day, but I would think that someone would be on post.

Mulder immediately sprung into action, heading for the nearest computer mainframe. Once there, he typed in the password he had acquired all those years ago; I forgot what it was, but he remembered it like he remembered his name. After a few nerve wracking minutes of waiting, the password was accepted and he was able to read all the information concerning what was to happen. In approximately 5 hours, humans would no longer rule the world. The reign of humans would be over, and the alien's rule of terror would begin. Five hours we had to stop the inevitable. Five hours that ticked by so slowly…

Mulder read aloud about the day, confirming everything we had ever been told. Not that we ever doubted it. After all we had been through those nine years on the X-files, after all the super soldiers we battled, after Mulder's abduction, and my baby, I believed. Everything. I think Reyes and Doggett began to believe sometime later, but the point is, they did, and they didn't question anything they ever learned on the X-files.

And that's what really mattered. We never questioned the existence of aliens; we accepted that they were real, but we couldn't allow them to take over. We couldn't sit and watch as everything we ever loved, all the things that mattered to us, died out and were replaced with cruel, cold-hearted creatures. That was our motivation, the thing that kept us going, the very thing that made Mulder the man he was.

In the middle of the reading, the door to the room opened, and in walked a man that I assumed dead--CGB Spender. The Cigarette Smoking Man, a constant enemy to mine and Mulder's investigations. A constant threat to our life. Deals were made with him that I regretted; he didn't do his part, only left us in the dark…

A smirk was plastered on his face, and the strange thing was that he was younger looking. The only thing that remained unchanged were his eyes--his dark shadow eyes. They pierced through me, slightly intimidating if not a little oppressive.

"Mulder…" The Cancer Man nodded towards his "son", and smirked a little bigger. "Long time no see, how have things been?" Mulder's face clouded over with anger, and he glared at his father, eyes ablaze with hatred.

"Stop this." His voice echoed throughout the abandoned military base, and he glared at the Cancer Man.

"Whoever said I could?" Looks of amusement danced on his face, and his lips were curled now into the biggest grin I had ever seen. Obviously pleased with himself, he ambled closer to our small group.

"You're going to allow the lives of us all, your son, me, your loved ones, to be killed, taken away from us. Stolen at a premature time…"

"I made a deal."

"Since when have you kept your promises?" Mulder was almost pleading now, begging for our lives to be spared. CSM cast an evil look towards Mulder, as if telling him to shut up.

Mulder, suddenly angered, drew a gun that I never knew he had. Cocking it, he pointed at CSM's head, putting his finger on the trigger menacingly. There was no doubt in any of our minds that he would pull it…

"Damn you, you son of a bitch bastard! Tell me what you know! Tell me how to stop this!" His voice resonated throughout the military base again, and I shivered slightly. It was a very rare thing for Mulder to get angered like this, and I hated to see him this distressed. Sadness and unhappiness were evident in his eyes; he felt a duty to the world. He felt that he had to save us all, keep us all from being destroyed.

For a moment, fear danced in the CSM's eyes, and I knew that he would tell…

"Kill William, you stop the alien's destruction of the earth." The words sunk in, and I felt my stomach drop. The son I had loved, that I had cared would have to be killed. It seemed too cruel to be true, and I hoped to God it was. But the CSM had no reason to lie, not now, not when there was no secrets that needed to be covered.

Shock filled Mulder's face, and acting on impulse, he pulled the trigger. The world seemed to stop spinning as the mighty CSM fell to the ground, bullet wound between his eyes, dead. Dead. Finally.

Tears fell from Mulder's eyes, splashing down on the bleeding body of Spender, and he turned his head away from the scene.

"We have to find William. Soon. Time's running out." With that, he led us all out of the base, and out into the battlefield where a war would be waged…A war against humans and aliens…

* * *

William would prove to be hard to find, but we had an idea where he would be. Supposedly, the place where the aliens would first land would be somewhere in DC, the country's capital. We raced there as fast as we could, surprisingly, no one was out in the roads. It was as if the secret had been told to all; no one was on the road, in the stores, everyone seemed to be cooped up in their houses.

A few hours later, when we arrived in DC, we could see hordes of Super Soldiers out in the street, all crowded around a single teenage boy. He was handsome, like his father, and the sight of him made tears form in my ears. A lump formed in my throat, and I felt the hand of Monica on my shoulder.

"He isn't your son. He's the enemy and we must bring him down." Though these words were true, the truth still stung. The words of John rang in my head. _"Sometimes what we want to be true and what is true are two different things…" _Those words of wisdom had been told to me years ago, but I could still hear them in my head…

"How are we gonna do this…we don't know how to kill these…_things…_" Mulder said, I could tell that he was losing hope. It was heartbreaking almost, if he lost hope, then there would be none for the world. It would be over; Monica, John, and I couldn't do it without Mulder. Without the determination and courage of Mulder, we would have nothing.

"Me and John have a way." Monica glanced over at John, and at this nod, he pulled out a small piece of metal. It was odd--a weird color and shape, but somehow, it seemed vaguely familiar. John placed the metal in Mulder's hand and stared into his eyes, seemingly searching for something. Searching for the courage to go on, perhaps?

"Use this." He closed Mulder's hand around it, and then shoved his own in his pockets.

"What good will this possibly do me?" Confusion was thick in my love's voice, as he furrowed his brow and looked at the metal. All of a sudden, a light bulb went off, and I remembered where I had seen the metal.

"It kills them!" I nearly screamed, pointing at it and almost jumping up the ground. John nodded, followed by Mon, and finally Mulder.

"Me and Mon used it once. All you do is put it on their skin…" Just as John said this, the sky darkened and lightening danced in the sky. Mulder began running towards the crowd of Super Soldiers, and we weren't sure if we were to follow.

"Stay! Take cover! If I don't come back…" Before he could finish, thunder roared, drowning out his voice. We all did as we were told, regretfully, reluctantly, but we did it. Watching from afar, we saw as Mulder ran through the crowd and towards the center. Once there, he pulled the piece of metal out of his pocket where he had put it. Mass chaos ensued, each of the Soldiers jumping towards him. Mulder fought and struggled, managing to place the metal on William's skin for a few moments. Screams of horror and terror louder than the thunder filled the air, chilling us all to the bone. Mulder's face twisted in agony as several Soldiers, each answering to their leader's calls, struck him.

The sky grew blacker, and bright lights circled overhead. The time was almost here.

Mulder recovered quickly and managed once again to place the metal on our son's skin. Keeping it there with all his will, trying to ignore the constant blows that he was taking, his knees buckled and he fell. But despite this, he still kept the metal on the boy's skin. The lights of the UFOs grew closer, and more of them swarmed in the skies.

Finally, William's skin seemed to change to stone, crumble, and "he" fell into a pile of dust and rubble. Each Soldier screamed in pain, and they too also disintegrated. The sky lightened a little, but the feeling of a storm still lingered. One last strike of lightening pierced through the sky, and just as the UFOs disappeared, rain fell from the sky. Rain that seemed to wash away all of our fear, all of the hurt, all of the pain. Mon, John, and I ran towards Mulder, who lay on the ground, weak and injured. When we got there, I had to get on my knees just to hear him, but his happiness was blocking most of his pain.

"We did it…" A smile donned his face, and I bent down to kiss him.

"No…you did…" I whispered in his ear, and then I pushed my lips to his, sharing a passionate kiss while the rain fell from the Heavens, and the reign of terror was prevented.

* * *

He still fights against the aliens who still wish to colonize. He fights for all who have died on his quest; he seeks revenge for those hurt. And as long as I live, I will always be a part of his quest…always…

**How'd you like it? I wanna know! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
